


Hasta el sol se terminar

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Immortals, M/M, Past Lives, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The end was just the beginning...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my draft folder for the longest time. It's been beta'd i think by toughpapperound and I figured now is as good as time as any to start posting this one. This was part of a challenge to myself to write a little each day onto one idea.
> 
> Warning Tags: **Immortals, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death,**

* * *

PT1: 

_“Asha please…”_

Edmundo could not have been more remorseful if he tried. In his 26 years he had never asked her for anything, only this right here right now. The body of the man he’s loved for less than half his lifetime laid almost lifeless on the bed. His heart was broken as he listened to the way his breathing had changed, the way his heartbeat was slowing down. He turned with pleading eyes to the woman who had taken care of him his entire lifespan.

Asha, who stood before him looking every bit like the young woman who walked into his village years ago, on the day the elders wanted to burn him for being different.

“If I do this, you are dooming him to a life as a half-blood.”

“Then he’ll be like me… he won’t be alone not like this.” Edmundo sounded so fierce and confident.

“No Edmundo, _not_ like you.”

“What… why not?” The tears he’d been holding back streamed down his face as he looked back at Evan, heart beating faster at the thought of not having him by his side anymore.

“He is already different.”

Asha moved over to Evan’s side, placed the back of her hand on his pale face. “This one is special, he will come back but he won’t be like us.”

Edmundo sat by his best friend's side, taking in his almost too still body. As long as he’s known Evan, he’d always been moving in one way or another, animated, from his bright smile to his lively conversations. “What do you mean?”

Asha’s brown eyes shone bright, a luminescent blue as she moved her hand over to Evan’s slowly beating heart. “When he wakes he will be one with the moon…”

“That’s good though, right?”

Asha turned her gaze to him, it is filled with sorrow and it was not for Evan. He didn’t think he could take any more bad news.

“I’m sorry Edmundo…”

“Why?”

Asha looked towards the window where the full moon shone brightly. “You need to be brave.”

“Asha...” his voice was so full of fear, it wasn't right. 

“Very brave.” She took his hand and placed it over Evan’s heart… 

Edmundo gasped as he felt the last sluggish heartbeat. “ _Evan_...” he slid his free hand down his pale wrist, trying to feel for the pulse of life. “EVAN…NO!” Edmundo could feel that hot, simmering rage come to a boil inside of him. He whirled around on Asha whose eyes were filled with tears. “Bring him back.”

“I can’t.”

“Bring him back, NOW.”

It was the first time he’d seen her flinch from him but he didn’t care. His entire world, Christopher’s world had been taken from them.

“I can’t.”

Edmundo let out a cry as he slammed his fist into the painting hung on the wall, letting out his pain at all that stood in his way. Anguish bled through his skin, as he screamed for his beloved.

Asha waited but a moment before she countered his hit, to stop him from hurting himself but he’d always been faster than any of his teachers. Trading painful hits in a span of seconds, he moved like a wildling. Edmundo used his anger to push himself faster. He found himself airborne and suddenly slammed to the floor of their home. Asha had him pinned, arms crossed on his chest. 

“You mourn him, and he’s not even gone from this world.”

“He’s _dead_.” Edmundo cried, struggling underneath her. 

“No... no, his heart stopped but he is still with us.” Asha pushed him to his feet and toward the bed, but he didn't want to look. “Reach out to him the way you do to Christopher.”

Edmundo glanced at her then back to Evan’s body, closed his eyes and reached deep within himself. Searching for the thread that tied him to the people he loved, the thread that shined with warmth and thickens with each heartbeat. The one that used to wear flames around it, but was now barely lit as if it were a dying ember. The pulse on it was too slow, he almost didn’t see it.

_“Bring him back…”_

Edmundo grabbed onto it with all his strength and sent his life force pulsing down, willed those flames to burst into life. He felt the heat of those embers spark to life.

_“Bring him back…”_

Edmundo’s heart raced as he made one last effort to push and twist their lines together, using his own to thicken the dying line. And just like that the thin line pulsed with energy, the flames burst to life in a silvery-blue light. His eyes flew open in shock, his body trembled with the amount of power he used.

Asha gently guided him back down onto the bed beside his Evan. “Rest now, all will be as it should.”

Edmundo’s last image of his friend is her eyes fading from blue to dark brown, a smile on her face that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

~*~

“You weren’t supposed to do that.” It's the sing-song voice of another man, younger than her Edmundo. 

Asha whirls around, arms stretched out palms up, and silvery orange flame dancing over her skin.

“Easy there, not here to harm anyone.” The man steps out of the shadows, dark hood falling back revealing a friendly face.

“Was I supposed to let him die?” Asha still stands between the two sleeping men and the intruder. 

“You weren’t supposed to give him your life force.” Dark brown eyes narrow down at her as if she is the one in the wrong. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? And for what? That dumb little halfling who…” he gasps as he is flung backward into the wall.

“You would do well, not to speak ill of what’s ours, Thomas.”

Thomas stands tall, shaking off the attack as if they have just been playing a game. “James Evan Buckley was supposed to die tonight, you know that.”

Asha knows that it is not exactly correct. “And he did…” She looks back at Edmundo and his Evan, her heart breaking for both of them. 

"I have to take him, you know better than anyone what happens when a wildling comes back from the dead." 

Asha nods, she had done this so she wouldn't lose her _son_ to the darkness that losing his _heart_ would cause. "Let him have this one night Thomas." 

The young man nods, reluctantly agreeing. It would be another four hundred years before they saw Edmundo again.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**PT2** :

Edmundo wakes to chains around his wrist, low whispers echoing around the room. Confused and dizzy, he has to blink his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

“Hey there…”

Edmundo smiles, happiness filling his body, as Evan’s beautiful face comes into full view.

“Welcome back.” His voice sounds off, but Edmundo doesn’t care, he has his Evan back.

“You have but a few minutes.”

He can hear Asha from across the room, voice filled with… sorrow? Why? It worked. Evan is here with him. Cool fingers cup his face, Evan’s lips are still blue, his eyes which had been the color of the ocean and just as calm are changing.

“I’m so sorry ‘Mundo…”

“What?”

Tears stream down Evan’s pale cheeks. Edmundo doesn’t understand what’s happening. He can feel his heart start to race, he pulls at the chains holding him back.

“Look at me, only me, love,” Evan’s calm voice pulls him back, the smile gracing his lips doesn't quite reach his eyes. “It’s okay now. You and Christopher are gonna be okay.”

No. Something is wrong. He tugs at the chains again. “What…” It's then he can pick up the scent of blood, and it’s not his own. Edmundo looks Evan up and down but his beloved shakes his head, raises his hands up, and they are covered in…

“It’s not my blood,” he whispers full of shame.

“What… what happened?”

“A wildling isn’t meant to come back from the dead.” Evan grits out, moving away from him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Evan…” Edmundo struggles against the chains, panic filling his heart.

“Almost time.”

He looks at Asha with fear in his eyes, and back at Evan who's shaking but makes his way to where Edmundo sits. “I have to go now.”

No.

Evan puts a bloody arm on his wrist holding him down. “They won’t bother you anymore, love.” He whispers before pressing his lips to his own. It’s a gentle kiss that slips into a deep wave of warmth. For a moment all he can feel is bliss, no fear, no sadness. Edmundo is reminded of the boy who first kissed him, in the fields behind his home. Evan pulls away, a sad smile on his lips, “I love you.”

“Evan…”

Evan’s smile slips and he grunts in pain. Asha is there by his side, locking something on his wrist.

“What are you doing?” he feels weak like something is slowing him down.

Asha places a hand on Evan’s back, guiding him away.

Edmundo tries to stand, yanking on the chains harder. “Please,” his cries are ignored as they walk across the room. Anger is rushing through his veins as he shouts. “STOP!” Only when the ground trembles beneath them do they pause. The power he’s used, to move the earth leaves him almost breathless. “Don’t… don’t take him from me.”

Evan looks at Asha who shakes her head but he moves back to where Eddie’s fallen. Evan kneels in front of him, just as heartbroken. “Wildlings aren’t meant… to come back.” He sniffles, nose wrinkling as he drives his words out. “I didn’t… wake up. Not until…” he raises a bloody hand. “Until after… I’m sorry love, but those…” Evan closes his eyes, a frown marring his beautiful face. “Those people won’t bother you or anyone ever again.”

“I don’t care.” And deep down he knows that is the wrong thing to say. But his heart, it feels like it is cracking into pieces.

“Ed…” Evan shakes his head slowly. “I didn’t wake up, and do this… something else did.”

“It’s time.”

“I have to go away for a while,” Evan makes to stand but Edmundo is faster, latches onto his arms, desperately trying to keep him there longer.

“Stay with me, I can help you.” he reaches out cupping Evan’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips. Can almost feel his beloved give in before he cries, pulling away.

“I can’t... I can’t risk... hurting you or Christopher. I love you too much to risk it.”

Edmundo can feel his heart finally break as Evan walks away from him. He's light-headed, almost as if a fog is descending in his mind, and there’s a burn in his arm.

Magic.

It’s trying to make him sleep. Edmundo cries out for his beloved, sluggish in his moves.

—-

When he wakes the chains are gone and he’s on the bed he once shared with Evan. Edmundo slowly sits up, his body is free from pain but his heart… he places a hand on his chest. It hurts. It hurts more than anything in the world. Glancing down he notices there are strange markings on his forearm.

  
  


“I’m sorry, my child.”

“I’m _not_ your child.'' His voice is raw from screaming. Asha sits in a chair across from him. He can’t even look at her right now. “You knew they were going to take him.”

“Wildlings were not meant to come back from the dead.”

Edmundo shakes his head in disbelief. “You said he wasn’t dead.”

“Wildlings have many definitions of their dead.” She speaks like it’s the law or something.

“You told me he was _special_.”

“He _is_.”

“Then what happened?” Edmundo needs to understand what happened before he can make his next choice.

“Your love came back with darkness clinging to him, and that darkness woke up before Evan could.” Asha takes a breath, eyes focused elsewhere. “It took Evan’s rage and burnt everyone who’d done him and you harm.”

“So for that, you what, you had him banished!?” Edmundo could not believe what he was hearing.

“No,” Asha gasps as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. “You have to understand, the longer Evan and that darkness are alive, the more it will take him over until there is nothing left. I’m so sorry my son, but you saw what he was becoming.”

“He was fighting it,” he knew that much - if Evan had wanted to kill him he would have done it when he woke up. “We could have helped him, instead you had him taken from me before I could even try.” He gets up out of bed and walks towards the wardrobe that held his things. Gathering only a few items and some clothing.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“You won’t find him.”

He knows that Asha would have gone to great lengths to keep him hidden.

“Edmundo,” she goes to grab his arm but he smacks her hand away.

“You took him from me!” He shouts, moving around her. “There’s nothing you can say to make any of this better.”

He shoves his things into a single bag and walks out of the room to where, down the hall, Howard and Henrietta stand waiting. In her arms is his son, barely 3 summers old. His two friends exchange glances before nodding. Howard hands him a different bag. “Christopher’s things, sir.”

Edmundo takes it, along with his son. Tears are filling his eyes, as he notices Henrietta holding a similar bag.

“I can’t ask you to…”

“You don’t have to, I can not leave my two friends to grieve and wander alone.” She wraps him in her arms and gives him a big hug. It soothes something inside of him.

He turns to Howard who smiles sadly, “Lady Madeleine and I will be headed back home, but should you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

That day, Edmundo leaves his home with his son and a good friend. It would be a long time before he returned, even longer before he would get to see Evan.


End file.
